The Deal
by SummerKnightly
Summary: A rename of "The Anger Outlets" Gibbs gets fed up of the ways Tony and Ziva try to vent their anger/love for each other and puts them in his favourite place to sort their stuff out. Semi-happy ending....REVIEW PLEASE
1. Chapter 1

IF I OWNED NCIS YOU WOULD KNOW MY NAME.

Please forgive this slight discrepancy: I don't live in America so don't know if there is a dam anywhere near D.C. so have just made up according. Looking back, there probably isn't.

Ziva drove faster and faster down the motorway whizzing past cars and leaving a small whirlwind and an orchestra of honking horns in her wake. The days had become increasingly insufferable and she was now going to resort to her back-up plan that she usually had to execute every three of four months but was now becoming increasingly often. She made a sharp turn off the road and onto a dirt track and was travelling at such a high speed that she was jolted around in her mini cooper. She screeched to a halt and almost threw herself out of the car and slammed the door behind her. She swept into the hut and the man behind the counter took one look at her face, reached down behind the counter and handed her a helmet and Lycra jumpsuit. She nodded her thanks but her face was white and her nostrils thin and she didn't look like she could say a word without screaming. The man flicked the sign over to "busy" on the counter and hurried off with a purpose. Ziva dashed into a cubicle to change.

#####

Ziva stood on the edge of the dam and didn't even bother to look down. It didn't scare her anyway. She closed her eyes and inhaled, allowing the wind to brush over her face and instantly her mind cleared and relaxed. She started to raise her arms but an unwelcome word entered her head "Tony, Tony, Tony." Immediately her body stiffened and her hands clenched. Again she inhaled and banished the thought of her co-worker out of her mind. She raised her hands and launched herself into oblivion.

In actual fact, bungee jumping scared her shitless. That was the point. It was the only thing that could completely release her. The moment when you were hurtling towards the ground and your instinct was telling you that you were going to smash into it, that you were going to die, even though your logical side knew you were attached to a rope of impossible strength. That blinding moment of panic when you seemed to come face to face with death, inches from the ground beneath you. At that moment there would only be space in her mind for her own safety and no room for unwelcome emotions. On the rebound, hilarity would always envelop her, as her subconscious mind would tell her that she had come close to death and survived. When she would again start to fly towards the earth it wouldn't scare her, she would laugh and know that she had been released. When finally let down she would thank Bob, the bungee-jump operator and make small talk. She would go back to work happily the next day until the urge enveloped her again. Not this time though.

At the final moment when she was at that split second of being at the nearest to the ground, the moment that her body was telling her death was upon her, she thought one word "Tony". And that scared her more than bungee jumping ever could. Ziva interpreted this to mean that she put Tony over her own safety, over her own life and she knew that she would never be free of him. Instead of the laughter that usually engulfed her, she felt tears roll down her cheeks.

#####

Tony grabbed the helmet and jumped onto the bike. In the earlier days he used to do this for fun. Now it was an increasing necessity. He gave the track a cursory glance to check for other riders or water patches but the track was immaculately kept and the owner had especially cleared it when he saw Tony's red mustang swing into the parking lot. In the earlier days, before Ziva came, he always did it by car, driving at reckless speeds and enjoying the exhilaration. But since Ziva had arrived he had tried dirt track bikes, quad bikes and even once go-carting. At last he had resorted to motorbike racing even though, if there was one thing his father had imparted to him: Never ride motorbikes it's too damn dangerous. The way your knee was an inch was an inch from the racing tarmac beneath you and if you didn't take it right you would end up sprawled out on the tarmac, quite possibly with a broken arm. But he had the concentration to stay on and he loved to wheelie at impossible speeds pass the girls in the stands, who always seemed to turn up. That confirmation that would make him feel like a man once more and would ensure, combined with the thrill of the motorcycle ride, that he could flirt with Ziva for another few weeks without dragging her into the men's bathroom that she so liked to frequent. He put on his helmet and kick started the bike and speeded off. He wobbled slightly on the corner and came a little too close to the ground then he liked as his mind had suddenly shot to Ziva's curved smile and the way her eyes would be bright and excited if she was watching him right now. At least that's how he'd like her to look. He straightened the bike and pushed into an even higher gear, barely slowing down when he came to the next turn. He closed his eyes momentarily and imagined he could smell her musky scent and her long dark hair swinging down a bare back, her eyes and that bewitching smile looking at him over her naked shoulder.

The next turn he didn't even bother to slow down. The concentration that he usually had to use didn't even matter as he almost wanted just to hurtle into oblivion and be free once and for all from Officer Ziva David. He hit the tyres that ringed the track at breakneck speed and literally flew of the motorcycle. He landed face down on the track and he heard his bike crash in the distance. He clenched his hands in frustration and allowed himself one shiny tear of self pity before letting out the pain in from the various cuts and bruises he had just acquired into a deafening yell that led to his heart. The same place a certain dark eyed beauty dwelled.


	2. Chapter 2

I decided to continue.....Please please review!!!!! Ideas and concrit are welcome. I think ther will be chapters to follow......but I don't think I can promise a happy ending.

Ziva handed back her jumpsuit and helmet to Bob and smiled weakly.

"Didn't work out huh?" He asked sympathetically.

"No." She replied simply.

"Guess I won't be seeing you again then. I know a few more extreme sports but I'm not sure I wanna recommend them to ya." He returned her smile and patted her hand that was resting on the counter. She seemed confused by his movements. Still frowning slightly she thanked him and left the shop.

Outside the wind was whipping leaves across the car park. The land above the dam was a lot less sheltered and Ziva pulled her coat closer around her and tucked her head down and was only a few paces away from her car when she noticed someone was leaning against it, holding two cups of coffee. He held one out to her.

"I can't drink that stuff Gibbs." She said, refusing to take the cup.

"Try it." He replied. She took it hesitantly and raised it to her lips, not breaking eye contact with him. She took a sip of the hot liquid and her taste buds gave a sigh. Hot Chocolate Milano from her favourite Italian coffee shop. No emphasis on Italian.

"Tony is about 20miles in that direction doing the same thing but with a motor bike." Gibbs said. Ziva broke eye contact and took out her keys and got into her car. Gibbs got into the passenger seat.

"How did you get here?" She asked, confused and wanting to change the subject.

"Got a lift. When is this going to end Ziva? What are you going to do next? 'Cause it didn't work this time did it?"

"Haven't you got something better to do?!"She snapped "Or do you usually pry into people's lives like this?" silence fell in the car. Big fat drops of rain began to fall and Ziva watched them mesmerised. The silence stretched on.

"It is my business. You are both my agents and you need to sort this out before one of you gets yourself killed." He paused and looked at her. She had gone very still as if the fight had gone out of her. He continued in a softer voice. "Why don't you just talk to Tony?"

"No."


	3. Chapter 3

This is how Tony is greeted by Gibbs. Basically I know Abbey thinks Gibbs is magic but I don't believe he can be in two places at once.

So this is set after he meets Ziva (so it's in chronological order) and I think he thought Ziva is generally more grown up and would be the best to try first. Well, we know how that ended. This is Tony.......PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW.

Tony pulled off his helmet and slammed it down on the desk, wincing at the pain that shot up his leg. The spotty teenager who was manning the counter delved into a back room to get his employer. Big, beefy and sporting quite a few tattoos, Fornie Russell's stomach protruded his body and came first wherever he went, physically and metaphorically. He placed his massive hands on the counter and leaned forward.

"You really screwed up this time kid." Tony sighed.

"Believe me Fornie, I know. How much is it gonna cost to repair the bike?" Fornie let out his breath in a slow whistle. He appeared to be doing come quick calculations in his head but Tony knew that he was just in fact trying to work out how much it he could rip him off by.

"I'm thinking 250 bucks." Tony spluttered.

"Well I'm not. I know a guy who can do it for less than 50. But that bike wasn't new anyway. What you going to do with it, give it a custom paint job?!" Fornie shrugged.

"Fine. You buy the parts and I'll get my guys to do it."

Tony stepped out of the bike shop clutching the bit of paper with the bike parts on it. His encounter with Fornie Russell had done nothing to improve his mood and it worsened when he saw Gibbs leaning against his beautiful, red mustang. He nodded his head at him and got in the car. So did Gibbs.

"Nice day for a bike ride." Gibbs started but he didn't get far. It was one of those rare occasions where Tony interrupted Gibbs.

"Why are you hear Gibbs?" He asked flatly. Gibbs took a sip of coffee.

"Ziva is doing what you're doing."

"Which is?"

"Pussy footing around this! Neither of you are happy and yet neither of you are going to sort this out!"

"Sort what out?" Gibbs glared at Tony with his steely eyes.

"This. Your issues."

"Which are?" Tony knew he was pushing it but he was still fuming over the fact that Gibbs was trying to sort him and Ziva out like a high school principal and yet giving him no advice on how exactly he should approach his partner. Anyway, he and the director were just as bad. Or nearly anyway.

"Sexual," Tony inwardly cringed "trust and just plain damn honesty between you two!" He got out of the car and leaned back in. "Just sleep with her already or something!"

Tony sat woodenly in his seat for a few minutes. Then he started the car and reversed out. He saw Gibbs standing on the road looking at his watch. He rolled down the window.

"You need a lift somewhere?" Gibbs nodded and got back in. Tony turned on the radio and they sat in silence. He only betrayed that he was still upset by the slight twitch of a muscle in his jaw and the way he smacked off the radio when it went crackly.

They turned into Gibbs street and suddenly Tony spoke up. "I thought you didn't approve of intimacy between partners?" Gibbs rolled his eyes.

"This isn't about rule number 12 but about you and her working it out. I'll see you tomorrow." He closed the door.

"Yep" said Tony "You sure will."


	4. Chapter 4

PLEASE REVIEW- This is the last chapter and therefore you're last chance.

The silence that stretched between Tony and Ziva had gone all morning. For some reason there had been a sudden lapse in cases so they were helping out the cold case department, following up old leads and phoning long forgotten phone numbers. The dreariness of the work bored both of the partner's minds but they did it rigidly and without a murmur. Gibbs had taken Mcgee to the original neighbourhood of the crime scene while his two most senior agents did the desk work. They sat in silence, each have terrified that Gibbs had told the other what they had been doing last night.

Ziva finished her work with a sigh and pushed it away. She leaned back in her chair and watched Tony unobtrusively, who was only half way down his pile, mainly due to his appalling typing skills. She decided to break the water first (or was it part the steam?) and walked over to her partner's desk.

"I'll take some of that if you like."

"Hmm? Oh err yeah, thanks." Tony tried to pretend that he hadn't been secretly observing Ziva for the last hour, probably the actual reason he hadn't advanced so much with his work. She walked back with that seductive curve to her hips, her back straight and proud. He sighed and worked on.

Tony's phone rang and he picked it up "Trails come alive, I need you and Ziva at Anderson's house fast." The line went dead. As soon as Tony heard Gibb's voice he had got up, and given Ziva the look which she immediately understood. She shrugged on her coat and grabbed her bag before the phone was even back in the holder. They swept towards the lift, all business once more.

They stepped in and Ziva jabbed the button to relieve some of the nervous energy she got before an outing which had also amounted after not doing anything physically all morning. The lift glided off and then suddenly jammed. Ziva turned around to see if Tony had flicked the switch but he was standing a few feet away, looking at her with raised eyebrows to see if she had flicked it. She turned and turned it up and down fast to see if the lift would restart but off course it didn't. She hit the side wall hard and then breathed in and out slowly. This was Gibbs' going.

Tony had slithered down the wall and sat down. He also was pretty sure that the situation wasn't Gibbs free and knew it was going to take some time before they were allowed out the stupid metal box. He wished he had brought his banana. It was sitting right there on his desk.

Ziva stil had fire in her eyes as she turned on Tony. He would never let himself show it but he felt his stomach recoil when she did that.

"Well? Did Gibbs see you last night?"

"Yes."

The simplicity of the reply seemed to surprise her and calm her. She sat down beside him.

"I couldn't do it last night Tony. I don't know what next. And you?"

"Same."

"Gibbs I think was unaware that we already know about each other's hobbies."

"Well Gibbs doesn't know everything."

A slight smile curved Ziva's lips. She forgot that in Tony's childish wish to please Gibbs there was a man's awareness in him.

"I have an idea." Tony got up slowly and offered a hand to Ziva. She took it, and got up in a much more fluid motion than Tony. He paused and then took her face in his hands and kissed her very gently on the lips. The kiss was long enough for Ziva to seize up and then relax; letting the emotions that bungee jumping usually liberated flow out between her lips. Tony pulled away.

"Better?" He asked roguishly.

"Much." She replied.

"I say we do that every few months, that's about how often I go driving."

"Yes. I also used to go jumping every few months."

"This way we get Gibbs off our backs and the job done. Deal?"

"Deal." Ziva shook hands with him easily; she was always one to live in the moment. They both knew that the kisses would get more often and progressably deeper as the need would once again build up. But they would avoid that for now. The release she had felt delighted her but at the same time worried them both. The kiss after all had been delicious.

Clive smiled and flicked the switch, and pressed the button on his phone.

"They've kissed and made up. Literally."

"Well thanks Clive, I owe you one." He clicked off.

Yep Gibbs, Clive thought to himself, that burger is sure gonna taste good.

PLEASE REVIEW


End file.
